Sweets Days
by Okamii Uzumakii
Summary: ¿Como catalogar los hermosos días al lado de tu pareja? Alguien a quien le gustan los dulces los cataloga como "Dulces Días". Obito x Shisui. Yaoi. Crack pairing


Palabras: 3,822  
Rated: K  
Aclaraciones:  
"What If"  
Edades: Obito 27 años. Shisui 21 años.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son diálogos.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto: Fluffy Time" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

···|···

||···································· **Sweets Days** ····································||

Shisui caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia las puertas de la aldea, llevando consigo una mochila, solo que no sería para irse de misión, no; sí saldría de la aldea pero a hacer algo completamente diferente a una misión. Saldría en una cita con su pareja, Obito.

No cabía duda de que estaba emocionado y a la vez curioso sobre aquella cita. Siempre habían disfrutado de citas agradables y especiales en la aldea de Konoha, pero en esa ocasión sería diferente.

"Será algo más lindo y especial, te lo aseguro"

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de su novio. Sin embargo, él se preguntaba si en verdad podía haber algo más lindo y especial de las citas que ya habían tenido, o… de los días que pasaban juntos. Sonrió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al sentirse cursi ante su propio pensamiento, pero es que esa era la verdad: Cada día con Obito era muy especial.

Podría pensar en tantos ejemplos, pero el primero que se le vino a la mente fue su primera cita. Algo casual, un paseo por el parque para comer un helado.

 _Era época de calor, motivo por el cual muchos aldeanos preferían estar en sus casas lejos de los abrumadores rayos del sol, al contrario de dos jóvenes morenos que caminaban a paso suave mientas platicaban un poco. Si alguien se fijara bien en ellos podía ser notorio que se encontraban ligeramente nerviosos. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era la primera cita que tenían como pareja. Sin embargo al lado del otro ambos siempre habían podido ser ellos mismos sin preocupación alguna, y en aquel momento no sería diferente._

— _Quiero un helado de pistache, por favor— pidió Shisui con una sonrisa amable al vendedor de helados._

— _Y yo uno de chocolate, por favor— pidió Obito con la misma amabilidad de su pareja y acompañante._

 _El vendedor sonrió a los jóvenes y sacó los helados, poniéndoles una servilla a cada cono antes de entregárselos a los Uchiha. El mayor pagó los dos postres y junto a su acompañante siguió caminando por el parque._

— _¿Sabes…? Estaba pensando algo—_

 _Comenzó a hablar el moreno mayor, obteniendo completa atención del otro chico._

— _Siempre pensé que no podría ponerme más nervioso que en una misión, y ahora veo que me equivoqué, tener una cita también causa bastantes nervios— se sinceró con su novio, mirándole y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Desde luego que la confesión causó sorpresa en Shisui, aunque así como le sorprendió le hizo sonreír._

 _Obito tenía una forma de ser tan… impredecible. Lo que sí era predecible era que algunas veces hablaba muy rápido y sin pensar, esto hacía que siempre le catalogaran de impulsivo o imprudente, pero a Shisui le gustaba esa manera de ser. Él no consideraba que Obito fuera nada de eso, no, más bien él creía que el Uchiha mayor era muy sincero además de abierto a hablar sobre sus creencias sin miedo a nada y eso le encantaba, sobre todo porque ese comportamiento volvía las cosas más sencillas._

— _Yo concuerdo con eso— rio ligeramente para sí. —Pero no hay porque estar nerviosos ¿no? Es decir… nos conocemos desde siempre, y siempre hemos podido comportarnos sinceramente y sin fingimientos el uno para con el otro ¿verdad?— preguntó con una sonrisa y un pequeño brillo en su mirada que no pudo evitar._

 _Las palabras y sonrisa de su joven pareja le hicieron sonreír. Sin pensarlo más entrelazó su mano con la ajena, deteniendo su andar para acercar su rostro al de su novio._

— _Tienes razón, siempre hemos podido ser sinceros el uno con el otro— concordó._

 _Dándole una cariñosa sonrisa al menor acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, uniendo así sus labios en un cálido beso que Shisui no dudó en corresponder. Sus labios se movieron con gusto y afecto sobre los otros, disfrutando su textura y su temperatura que en un comienzo había estado algo fría por el helado que comían, mas con el pasar de los segundos rozándose y disfrutándose terminaron por ponerse tibios._

 _Se apartaron mirándose con amor, y en el caso del menor con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

 _Eso era todo lo que ambos necesitaban para relajarse. Así, sin preocuparse más, los dos continuaron su caminata hasta llegar a un árbol de raíces grandes y copa frondosa que les daría algo de refugio para el abrasador calor._

 _Para el momento en que se sentaron uno al lado del otro en las raíces del árbol ya casi terminaban de comer sus helados pues por la temperatura del ambiente era mejor comerlos rápido antes de que se derritieran._

— _Tienes helado aquí— dijo Obito, acortando distancia entre su rostro y el otro, lamiendo desde el mentón de su pareja hasta la comisura de sus labios, zona donde se había resbalado un hilo del verde postre que comía el otro chico._

 _Las mejillas de Shisui tomaron nuevamente algo de color, antes de sonreír traviesamente y acercar su casi terminado helado hacia el rostro contrario, ensuciándole la nariz._

— _Y tú tienes helado allí— dijo antes de reír y acercarse a retirarle el helado con sus labios._

 _Ambos se miraron divertidos y alegres antes de reír un poco._

Le fue inevitable no soltar una pequeña risa de solo recordar su primera cita. No podía creer la claridad con la que recordaba ese día, y eso que habían pasado tres años de eso.

Suspiró sonriendo. Tenía tres años de ser pareja de Obito, y las cosas no podían estar mejor entre ellos. Prueba de eso era que seguía tan enamorado de él como el primer día.

Nuevamente se sintió un tanto cursi, pero lo dejó pasar al llegar a las puertas de la aldea. Se detuvo allí en espera de su pareja, que conociéndole, seguramente llegaría un poco tarde.

·|·····························································|·

—Voy a llegar tarde— decía mientras aparecía rápidamente con su Kamui en su hogar.

Recién había concluido una misión que se había alargado quizás demasiado. Solo esperaba que Shisui no fuera a molestarse por hacerle esperar.

—Descuida, él sabe que siempre te retrasas—

Una voz ajena le sobresaltó. Casi había olvidado que le había encargado a su mejor amigo el hacer algunas cosas por él.

—No aparezcas así en mi casa, Bakakashi— recriminó mientras se desnudaba sin pudor alguno.

Necesitaba una ducha rápida antes de ir al lado de su amado, aunque su desvergüenza provocara una negativa de cabeza por parte del peliplata.

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?— preguntó mirando de reojo al Hatake, este solo asintió y le lanzó unas llaves.

—No había mucho que hacer, lo preparaste casi todo tú solo; Nagato y yo solo le dimos algunos retoques a lo que faltaba. Más te vale que no lo arruines, Bobito— dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Entrecerró su ojo ante eso. ¡Claro que no arruinaría algo tan especial como eso!

Negó antes de terminar de desvestirse y entrar a la regadera, intentando bañarse lo más pronto posible para no hacer esperar mucho a su novio pues aunque era una persona comprensiva tampoco quería tentar a su suerte demorando demasiado en llegar.

Se bañó y arregló rápidamente, dejando en esta ocasión el traje Jounnin en casa para salir más casual, llevando así solo un pantalón color negro y una playera de manga larga color azul, sumado a unos guantes negros que solía llevar siempre. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, acomodando su banda ninja y la tela que cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Sonrió animado y sin querer tardarse más desapareció nuevamente con su técnica.

Mientras viajaba con Kamui lo más rápido que le era posible, no pudo evitar el recordar el tiempo que había pasado con Shisui. Ellos se conocían prácticamente desde que el otro había nacido, y con el paso de los años se habían convertido en amigos. El menor le admiraba, y él se sentía muy halagado y alegre por ello, pues Shisui era el único que le veía de esa forma. Él fue una de sus motivaciones para abandonar a Madara y volver a la aldea tras la batalla en el Puente Kannabi.

Había formado un gran lazo con el menor. Con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Shisui, y se sintió muy aliviado y alegre cuando descubrió que el menor compartía ese sentimiento de amor por él. Estaba seguro de que llevaba teniendo "el mejor día de su vida" desde que el otro le aceptó como su pareja, pues los días con él no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Divagando en esto recordó la última cita que había tenido con su joven novio, la cual había sido en el cine.

— _¿Una película de terror, tal vez?— preguntó el cuervo mientras caminaban hacia el cine._

 _La curiosa sugerencia hizo que el mayor riera por lo bajo, obteniendo así la mirada intrigada de su joven novio._

— _¿Qué pasa?— dijo con cierta inocencia, ladeando el rostro._

— _Nada, nada, solo… no es común proponer películas de terror para una cita— respondió con una sonrisa, entrelazando su mano y la contraria, viendo sonreír de inmediato al otro chico._

— _Sí, eso creo— con su mano libre se rascó una mejilla, luciendo una suave sonrisa nerviosa. —Entonces… ¿te gustaría ver otra cosa? ¿Tal vez una película romántica?— propuso, aunque a decir verdad ese tipo de películas no le gustaban para nada._

 _Una risa baja se escuchó._

— _Claro que no; demasiado cursis. La de terror está bien por mí— contestó divertido el mayor, haciendo que su acompañante negara con la cabeza, luciendo una pequeña sonrisa._

— _No sé porque tengo la sensación de que te gusta preocuparme— decía deteniendo su andar frente a la cartelera de películas una vez llegaron al cine._

 _Obito mostró una traviesa sonrisa mientras negaba en silencio, siendo eso una afirmación a las suposiciones de Shisui, a quien ya solo le quedó reír por lo bajo mientras los dos entraban al cine._

 _Dividiendo gastos pagaron las entradas y los alimentos; y sin demoras ocuparon un lugar en la sala donde se proyectaría la película, aunque casi acababan de sentarse cuando el Uchiha mayor ya estaba devorando algunos de los dulces que habían comprado para cierta diversión del joven Anbu._

— _Deja de mirarme así— recriminó con una ligera sonrisa, limpiando su rostro de algunos restos de dulces._

 _Esta vez fue turno del menor de reír._

— _Lo lamento, pero es inevitable verte de esa manera; luces muy… tierno cuando comes dulces, parecieras un niño— expuso Shisui con una gran sonrisa, inclinándose hacia su novio para retirarle con besos cortos algunos restos de dulces de los labios y mentón._

— _Sabes que me gustan mucho los dulces, como tú por ejemplo— halagó con una suave sonrisa media, provocando que el menor se sonrojara por sus palabras._

 _Obito se acercó a besar a su dulce novio con amor. Al final, la película había sido completamente ignorada por ambos, pues solo se dedicaron a besarse e intercambiar muestras de amor en la oscuridad de la sala._

 _Después de la agradable cita, el poseedor del Kamui llevó a su hogar a su novio saludando a Kagami antes de que él y Shisui se quedaran a solas en la puerta de la casa de este._

— _¿Estarás muy ocupado en misiones próximamente?— preguntó de la nada al menor, notando una pequeña expresión de extrañes en este ante la desprevenida pregunta._

— _Solo en estos días. El fin de semana estaré libre al igual que el próximo lunes. ¿Por qué?— le fue inevitable preguntarle eso luego de responderle._

— _Quisiera invitarte a otra cita— hizo una pausa, esperando la respuesta del otro, causándole una notable expresión de asombro._

— _¿Tan pronto y ya tienes lista otra cita?— interrogó con una sonrisa una vez pasó su sorpresa._

— _Esta vez será algo más lindo y especial, te lo aseguro— le respondió con una gran sonrisa, acariciándole una mejilla con afecto._

— _Contigo siempre son lindas y especiales— se detuvo dándole un beso corto en los labios. —Pero está bien, dime ¿Cuándo será?— preguntó sobre los labios de su novio, regalándole una cálida sonrisa y una hermosa mirada amorosa._

— _Todo el fin de semana. ¿Crees que… podrías salir conmigo de la aldea?— pidió opinión del cuervo, aunque ya estaba planeando algo verdaderamente bueno._

 _Aunque aquella propuesta le causó aún más sorpresa y curiosidad a Shisui, decidió no preguntar demás y aceptar con un asentimiento de cabeza._

 _Luego de acordar que se verían en las puertas de la aldea por la tarde del viernes, la joven pareja se despidió dándose un beso más largo mientras se acaramelaban un poco al encontrarse Obito abrazando por la cintura a su novio y este abrazándole por el cuello. Solo esperaban que Kagami no estuviera espiándoles y saliera a acortar ese beso; pero para fortuna de ambos no sucedió ni una ni otra, y tras despedirse, Obito se retiró de allí._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa cita y ante todo lo que tramaba. Una de sus manos fue al bolsillo de su pantalón, sintiendo dentro de este una pequeña cajita aterciopelada.

El tiempo que pasaba con Shisui era completamente especial, estaba muy seguro de ello y quería compartir mucho, mucho más tiempo a su lado.

Aunque vaya que no había sido fácil preparar todas las cosas de lo que planeaba, después de todo, sus misiones a veces ocupaban demasiado tiempo. Aunque para su suerte se encontraban Kakashi y Nagato ayudándole con lo que necesitara.

—Perdona la demora, apenas volví de una misión de emergencia— se disculpaba al aparecer tras del otro chico, quien solo giró a mirarle con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya no utilizas la excusa de que ayudabas a una anciana?— preguntó divertido, haciendo que el mayor se quedara algo sorprendido.

"Bakakashi, está me la pagarás" pensó al creer que el Hatake había sido quien le había contado sobre eso a Shisui, y pues… no se equivocaba.

—¡No eran excusas!— aseguró enérgicamente, provocándole una risa baja a su novio.

—Lo sé, te conozco bien— respondió, acercándose a acariciarle una mejilla, dándole una mirada examinadora a su cuerpo. —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?— preguntó dejando de lado el tono bromista. Solía preocuparse mucho por Obito cuando este iba a esas misiones de emergencia, pues emergencia quería decir peligrosa. Aunque claro, el mayor se preocupaba igual por él.

Al principio el Uchiha mayor se sorprendió, sin demostrarlo, por el hecho de que su pareja le creyera y encima le dijera que le conocía bien. Sonrió apenas reaccionó, y sin perder tiempo tomó al menor por la cintura acercándolo a él para besarlo con inmenso amor. Y aunque su acción fue sorpresiva, el menor le correspondió de inmediato y sin dudar.

—Descuida, estoy bien. ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya?— preguntó amable, viendo asentir al menor.

Antes de partir, Obito convenció a Shisui de que le entregará su mochila para guardarla en su dimensión y así poder ir caminando tranquilamente hacia su destino sin cargar cosas.

El camino fue muy tranquilo para ambos, iban tomados de la mano, se daban algunos besos entre las pláticas que tenían y reían animados. El tiempo de camino fue ameno para ambos, como solía ser el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

En el cielo se podían apreciar ya los colores morados y naranjas de un hermoso atardecer, con el cual Obito y Shisui iban llegando a su destino; desconocido para el Anbu pero bien conocido por el Jounnin.

—¿Unas cabañas?— preguntó sorprendido al notar un par de estas alrededor de un lago. —No sabía que esto estaba aquí— concluía mirando a Obito con aun ligera expresión de sorpresa.

—Las descubrí en una reciente misión que hice fuera de la aldea— explicó, retomando el camino hacia una de las cabañas, la que ya había alquilado para esos tres días.

El cuervo solo sonrió y se dejó guiar con una mirada enamorada, entrando primero a la cabaña luego de que su pareja abriera la puerta.

Nuevamente se sorprendió.

El interior de la cabaña se encontraba finamente decorado de forma romántica con cortinas carmesís, alfombras del mismo color para ir a juego, velas aún apagadas pero acomodadas en lugares estratégicos mientras que en el centro de la sala se encontraba una mesa baja con dos cojines rojos, suaves a la vista, y alrededor de dicha mesa se encontraba formado un corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas rojas.

—Obito, esto es… muy hermoso— habló bajo, saliendo de su sorpresa algunos segundos después, girándose a mirar al nombrado y dándole un beso corto en los labios.

—No sabes cómo me alegra que te haya gustado— sonrió con un notable afecto, tomándole por la cintura y llenándole de besos cortos en los labios.

—No habría manera de que no me gustara— susurró sobre sus labios, provocando una alegre sonrisa en el mayor.

Tomándole de la mano, Obito llevó a Shisui hasta la mesa lugar donde le hizo tomar asiento mientras él encendía rápidamente todas las velas, después de lo cual cerró la puerta de la cabaña y se adentró en una pequeña cocina, volviendo con varios platillos exquisitamente preparados para una romántica cena.

—Es un alivio que no hayas quemado nada en el proceso de esta cena— bromeaba Shisui con notable diversión.

—Agradezco la confianza que le tienes a mis habilidades de cocina— respondió Obito con una sonrisa divertida por las palabras de su joven pareja.

Ambos se miraron en silencio unos segundos mientras el mayor se sentaba frente a su novio, momento en el que el silencio fue roto por una risa de ambos ante sus divertidas palabras.

—He aprendido a cocinar mejor, si no… no podría sobrevivir— decía aquello con palabras rebosantes de orgullo al ya no ser el chiquillo torpe que quemaba medio departamento en un intento por cocinar huevos fritos.

Además claro, el orgullo del Uchiha mayor se debía a que el haber aprendido a cocinar bien le sirvió de mucho para prepararle algo rico a su novio, sin contar que le serviría en un futuro cuando se casara y eso. Intentó no pensar mucho en ello para no ponerse nervioso por el motivo que conllevaba aquella sorpresa.

—Eso es verdad— concedió entre pequeñas risas junto a su pareja. —Yo también sé cocinar bien. Tal vez para la próxima sea yo quien te invite a cenar. Claro, en algún momento en que mi padre esté de misión, o no parara de vigilarnos— comentó Shisui con una pequeña risa nerviosa de por medio.

Kagami, progenitor de Shisui, estaba completamente de acuerdo con que su hijo tuviera una relación con Obito ya que conocía a la perfección los buenos valores y virtudes que el chico poseía, sin embargo eso no evitaba que fuera algo sobreprotector con su joven hijo.

—Con los bentos ¹ que me llevas a veces a la estación ya he conocido tus capacidades de cocina, así que estoy seguro de que una cena tuya sería deliciosa— halagó, haciendo apenar tenuemente al otro. —Kagami terminara por aceptar que ya no eres un niño, tendrá que hacerlo— murmuró las últimas palabras, causando una pequeña mirada curiosa en su novio pues este notó que algo tramaba, mas solo le dedicó una sonrisa para no alertarle aun sobre sus planes.

Sin esperar mucho ambos se dieron un cariñoso beso antes de decir el acostumbrado 'Itadakimasu' comenzando así a cenar, desde luego, no sin platicar como siempre lo hacían. La verdad es que nunca se quedaban sin tema de conversación.

Llegó un punto en la velada en el que Obito sirvió dos copas de sake. Hicieron un brindis, por ambos, por un futuro juntos. Luego de esto el mayor se bebió su trago de sake demasiado rápido quizás, pues la mirada ligeramente sorprendida de su pareja se lo decía.

—¿Tenías sed?— bromeó Shisui, riendo seguido de su novio.

—Tal vez, pero el sake no me la ha quitado— respondió en un suave tono insinuante antes de acercarse lo más que le fue posible a su novio, dándole un beso profundo en el que sus lenguas se juntaron a jugar con suaves caricias.

El contacto duró lo más que el oxígeno se los permitió. Al separarse ambos tenían la respiración agitada y se dedicaban miradas rebosantes de afecto.

Obito se apartó lento y volvió a su lugar, no sin antes poner su mano en la mejilla de su novio, acariciándola suave, disfrutando el tacto de su piel aprovechando que en aquel momento no llevaba sus guantes pues se los había quitado cuando se dispuso a servir la cena.

—Espero que eso haya bastado para tu sed— dijo el menor, sonriendo con las mejillas tenuemente arreboladas, aunque esto no se notaba demasiado por la rojiza iluminación que daban las velas.

—¿Y si te dijera que no?— preguntó pícaramente, notando que su pareja negaba con algo de pena, poniendo una mano sobre la suya que aún permanecía en su mejilla.

—Entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto— respondió, siendo ahora él quien se acercara a su novio para besarlo con devoción.

Los jóvenes estuvieron besándose largo rato, apartándose solo escasos segundos para tomar aire, y en uno de estos intervalos fue que Shisui notó que Obito quería decirle algo.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó en voz suave, sonriéndole al mayor para darle la confianza de hablar.

—Shisui, yo te amo, y todos los días que he estado contigo desde que somos pareja, incluso antes de eso, han sido días muy felices y… dulces— soltó un suave risa por el adjetivo, siendo imitado por el menor. —Así que he estado pensando en algo— hizo una pausa, tomando aire antes de sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita pequeña de terciopelo color azul marino, causando sorpresa en su novio. —Pensaba que me gustaría que el resto de mis días sean así de hermosos. Shisui Uchiha, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?— concluyó su pequeña declaración de amor, abriendo la cajita y mostrando un anillo, dejando al menor con el corazón acelerado y mejillas sonrojadas.

Las oscuras pupilas del Uchiha menor contemplaron el anillo con gran sorpresa antes de mirar el rostro de su novio y sonreír con cariño, dándole una mirada por demás brillante.

—Claro que sí, acepto casarme contigo— aceptó sin demoras. —Tú también me haces muy, muy feliz. Llenas mis días de alegrías y no tengo la menor duda de que quiero que toda mi vida sea así. A mí también me gustan los dulces, y los días dulces a tu lado son los mejores— confesó con sus mejillas adquiriendo otro poco más de color ante las románticas palabras que quizás muchos tacharían de cursis, pero eso a ellos no les importaba; se amaban y solo habían sido sinceros el uno con el otro.

Obito sonrió ampliamente, tomando la mano de su novio para colocarle el anillo en el dedo indicado antes de acercarse a él y besarlo con amor, siendo correspondido con el mismo sentimiento.

Ambos estaban tan felices por el compromiso, y estaban completamente seguros de que el resto de sus vidas serían completamente dulces al tenerse el uno al otro.

 **Fin~**

* * *

¹Bento: Ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar; suele ir en una bandeja o recipiente al uso, como cajas de madera.

Yo y mi amor por las crack pairing~

Sin nada que decir solo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer ;)


End file.
